


Slice

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 30. Slice: o cut through or remove (something) with or as if with a knife.





	Slice

Ben falls in love with Rey over and over whenever he sees her charge into battle. She truly is the Force’s balance contained in a single being. She takes from the Dark as much as she gives Light. She doesn’t survive anymore; she thrives.

 

He had been wrong. He had been the one that needed to learn from her, more than she ever would from him.

 

“Hey,” she casually says, slicing through a stormtrooper with her saberstaff at the same time she dodges their shot. “I love you.”

 

“I know,” Ben replies.

 

Through their comlinks, they hear Finn’s scandalised, “ _What?!_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> We reach the final piece of these series and I can't believe I didn't miss a single day! Thank you for following me and Ben in our first (and hopefully not last!) adventure here, and a special thank you to the people that have been following these little scenes since the beginning, you make my day! ❤️
> 
> To my beta [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/), you already know everything :)


End file.
